Before You Embark on A Journey of Revenge, Dig Two Graves
by Bez304x
Summary: Fate places us on one path, we must choose our Destiny. Do we travel the same roads full of old friends and devils we've always known? Or walk away on the road less traveled? With a sassy Manipulative Vampire and an Original Hybrid to hopefully find our true selves. Klaroline. Greek Mythology Crossover.
1. Katherine's Master Plan

**Chapter 1: Katherine's Master Plan**

Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction and therefore I do not own any of the characters in the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Also because this is a work of fiction; thoughts, concepts, stories, and myth will be rewritten to fit my view.

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

In the supernatural world, our loyalties lie with our hearts. Which can be anything really; family, friends, lovers, money, power, and my personal favorite self. It's the heart that motivates to do what's necessary. Do not misunderstand me. This is not meant to be some sappy account of how I did extraordinary things for the people I care about. I'm not that kind of girl and this isn't that kind of story. In fact, no one here is that selfless. This is a story of how I'm finally going to escape that despicable beast, Klaus Mikaelson. With absolutely no help from the traitor, we'll call That Bastard Elijah.

I know what you're thinking? Katherine, how are you going to break free from Klaus? Well my little darlings, it's simple. With any good plan, you must know your enemy. The Beastpire has hunted me for 500 years and is as predictable as sunrise and sunset. For a thousand years, he ran from the father that wanted him dead. Trying to break the curse his mother force on him. But really all he's ever truly wanted was someone to love him.

Love, however, takes trust and he can't trust anyone but himself so love is a hindrance. I've only ever seen that waver once, and that was for Caroline Forbes. Now if your final thought is, Katherine this is risky and we love you, we don't want you to die. Well, that's so sweet! You're right my little darlings you're right. But I've grown tired in my old age and have less to lose every day. He made sure of that, that bastard Elijah. Choosing that basket case over me. Me!

Moving on, because do not let anyone tell you differently I have moved on. Let me set the scene for you; I am on Caroline's bed, waiting for her to come home. Even with my excitement to get this plan on the road, I didn't mind it too much. Finally, after another 45 minutes, my golden ticket walks through the front door.

"Mom?" I could hear Caroline yell downstairs. Perhaps it was that she was sensing someone in the house. It would take her another second to realize it was me. Aw, I felt bad since her mother had passed away not that long ago.

"Up hear Caroline." Just to let her know who was here. Two seconds later, here she was. "What are you doing here Katherine?" Her teeth blared to me as if to be threatening. Atta girl. I have always liked you the most.

"Aw, Care. It hurts you're not happy to see me. Ouch." I teased feigning the hurt on my beautiful face. Though I was a little disappointed she wasn't happy to see me. I made her into the powerhouse she is today. Instead, she chooses pain pathetic Elena. I'm a million times better than Elena. Caroline and I make much better friends. She should be grateful to see me. I'm like her second mother. I could see it now, us girls running amuck…Oo! And matching daylight bracelets! A must, as soon as she gets over this Katherine bad, Elena good nonsense.

"What do you want?" Her voice was low, hate in her eyes. I didn't take it personally, I never do. Care-bear reminded me a lot of a young Bulgarian girl trying to marry the rich nobleman to make her family proud. Always trying to be good, to do the right thing. Care was one betrayal and sacrifice ritual away from joining me in the real world.

Where people lie and everything hurts.

"I'm not here to threaten you or cause trouble, Care. I just needed a way to get your undivided attention and to make sure you were alone. " She didn't trust me, I could see that a mile away. When I motioned for her to sit she stayed still, defiant. "Just spit it out." She snapped. Jeez annoyed with me already.

"I just need you to talk to Klaus." See I'd done my due diligence. Caroline was designated Klaus bait because he couldn't deny her. The poor fool ached for that blonde hair and baby blues.

Before I could continue, however, Caroline's demeanor changed. Her arms folded over her chest and eyes narrowed becoming colder. As if she was already telling me 'no' before I could even finish my proposal. What was that glint in her eyes? Protectiveness?

"Talk to him about what, exactly?" Her tone also immediately turned defensive. Not that it was cupcakes before. I'm going to have to put an asterisk by that. That seems important.

"I want, no, I need him to drop this ridiculous crusade against me. I'm of no use to him! He can't use my blood, the only thing he wants me for is to release some 500-year-old aggression. It wasn't as if I crossed him first I was a pawn in his game. Caroline, they betrayed me. What I've done, I did it to survive. Everything I've become is because of that family." Caroline knew enough of my past to know I wasn't lying. Yet, there was no softening in her eyes. No sympathy for everyone's favorite supervillain. Damn.

"First off, you break into my mom's house to ask me for a favor? You thought that would work to your advantage? In your brain that was a good idea?" She told me and she did kind of have a point but I wasn't going to give her that I need to maintain control. She continued "Second, Klaus does what he wants regardless of anyone else. Especially me! The fact that you think he would listen to me is laughable. He won't. I don't care how you two got started it has nothing to do with me. And seriously Katherine, own your shit. You've become just as bad as him. There are families and bodies trailing behind you that had nothing to do with Klaus. Don't come to me with a half-assed sob story." She snapped.

Wow. I wasn't expecting that either, I don't know what happened but someone grew up while I wasn't looking.

"Okay fine, you win. Look cards on the table. I can't do it anymore. I can't live like this. I'm desperate and you are my only hope. Elijah was someone I loved and trusted and he betrayed me. I know of no one else that stands a chance in hell to help free me." I said finally honest what else did I have to lose?

Caroline appeared more receptive. She sat down on her bed and looked at me. "That would have got me on your side a hell of a lot better. But Katherine I meant what I said, Klaus won't do it for me. He hates you enough to save up 500 years of aggression to pummel you with. I'm not the best person to ask him for anything especially with the history between me, him, and my friends. I don't want to test him anymore. Everyone has their limits." Caroline vented and she looked so defeated, sad. As if she regretted her actions.

"I'm sorry, do you care about Klaus? Because it sounds like you care about Klaus." I asked, shocked.

Caroline huffed in frustration. "Would it be so bad if I did! Is it so wrong to care about the guy that always had my back?" She snapped. It occurred to me then that I was coming at this all wrong. The plan shouldn't have been to get her to beg for my freedom. I should trade for it. Klaus wanted Caroline more than anything, blind men on the other side of France could see that. What if I made it happen? Caroline and I had a different kind of connection but a connection nonetheless I could use that!

We had our differences but together we were a great team. The only problem I could foresee was that she wouldn't be receptive to any of this with her "friends" around. They gotta go. Not that they were doing her any favors anyway. Rotten, boring bunch.

"I don't judge Caroline. Sure, I gossip and scheme when warranted but I don't judge. And I've seen who he is when he's around you I don't know who he turns into but its not the Klaus I know. He would fight for you. That's more than I can say for the rest of the company you keep." I told her, planting seeds. Caroline didn't say anything she appeared lost in thought.

You asked me before is it wrong to love that man? It's not. But people often like to impose their ideas of what is right and what isn't." I advised her and she shook her head in agreement.

"I wish…it doesn't matter. Look I'm sorry I can't help you. Just go." She dismisses me but she and I are not done yet. We have a long way to go, she and I.

"Why. I'm already here. You obviously need to talk to someone and regardless of how this chat started, I can listen. Who better than me to understand falling for a Mikaelson." I pressed and Caroline smiled a little. Giving in she began to speak and boy did she have a lot on her mind. I wish I had popcorn, instead, I sat with her on her bed.

"Klaus says we have this connection between us. I know it too but I cover it because I know my friends won't accept it. They hate him even though they're not much better. We've all done things but they try to make him seem worse. I've tried hating him but I just know I won't. He's their boogeyman, not mine. You were right before, I like…love…care for... why is it so hard to say the words!" She says exasperatedly. She takes another breath and tries again, her own struggle hitting home for me too. Not that I would allow myself to think about that any further. Elijah is dead to me, he has to stay that way.

"I have feelings for Klaus. Strong, beautiful, feelings. I shouldn't but I do and I want to tell him but I'm scared it's too late. Then what if it's not too late do I just betray my friends and lose them forever?" Caroline continues with tears in her eyes and it all pours out. All the things that have plagued this girls mind. Oh, she has it bad my little darlings.

"Why are you even letting them run your life, Caroline? You could be so much more without them. Strong, powerful, in love even. You could have things if you were just a little selfish. Elena has been selfish and her life is going great! Why is that only something she can do?" I asked Caroline got up and paced shaking her head.

"Because without them, who do I have left? My mother is gone, my father is too. I have a sister. She's my half-sister but I haven't heard from in years. I'll have no one." Caroline dropped onto her bed.

"A sister? Funny that never came up in my extensive background check on you. Huh." I let that one slip. Don't judge me, a girl must do her research. I thought I knew everything about this girl. Clearly, I had no idea. Her family, her feelings for Klaus, what else was she hiding?

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked shocked I changed the subject.

"No, nothing. Hey, you wouldn't have no one. We'll always be partners in crime. Admit it you prefer me a hell of a lot more than Elena. If it came between you and my doppelganger I would through her off the cliff in seconds." With both laughed and I continued.

"You would also have Klaus. A new life away from here, a new start. Friends could be made. You just must fight for him. After all this time, he's gonna need to see a massive effort. You can do that. I sure it won't take more than showing up in his room naked with a bottle of scotch." I told her. "KATHERINE!" She exclaimed laughing but sobered up some and spoke.

"It all sounds great but I can't. I can't what would my mom say?" She countered.

"Do you really think she would prefer you to stay with Elena and her posse of poor judgment. Elena who knew what Damon did to you but told HIM to feed you his blood. Like they couldn't find anyone else or make any other deal. As if Stefan wasn't an option. It had to be Damon? And sure, he's better now blah blah blah. Then the whole love affair with him after he was hell-bent on killing you. Is any of that something she would want. Forget your mom for a second is that something you would want for anyone you care about." I gave her my excellent advice. Hopefully, she would take it.

"I know, and when she lost her humanity she was vile! I hate what she did! I hate that she didn't answer for it. Damon I don't hate anymore but I don't want to be sired to him. He's unpredictable what if he decides to sire bond me or worse Elena makes him do it on a whim or whatever she's feeling. I love being a vampire it just sucks that my existence is chained to his." Yeah, that would suck.

"I could help you! The things I know, things you should know, I could save you! But I need just one tiny thing from you." I pushed again, just in case.

"Oh, my gosh, Katherine! No! You want me to manipulate Klaus. You want me to use his feelings for me against him. I'm not going to do it. I don't care what you know. My friends are always asking me to be Klaus bait. It's cruel and its cold and I'm not doing it anymore not for anyone. Find another way, I'll help you, just not like that. Not through Klaus."

Well Damn.

This should be interesting my little Darlings.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **I've had issues with this story so, I had to replace it.**

 **Sorry so sorry**

 **Hopefully, all this is better, readable and stuff.**

 **Please Review they help so much!**


	2. Fire & The Flood

**Chapter 2: Fire & The Flood**

Long after Katherine had left, Caroline remained there rethinking their conversation. She felt for her but there wasn't anything she could do. Still, it felt amazing to put her foot down and draw a line. This is where it ended. No more using Klaus' feelings against him to get someone else what they wanted.

Caroline sat in that big comfy chair, curled up trying to get comfortable. She couldn't. There was a buzzing around her. Something driving her to go but she didn't know where. The anxiety of being trapped coming at her again. The walls were closing in little by little. She needed to get out of that house, she needed to run.

'Damn it Katherine, this is all somehow your fault.' She thought sullenly. Whatever the vampire's true intentions were, she stirred things up. Caroline's mind went back to Klaus. They always did in the end. All things lead back to him. When she did think of him it was always a Klaus vs her friend's scenario. With a persistent voice in the back of her mind saying, choose him. That he was right there offering her everything she's ever wanted but it required a loss of control. She wasn't good with that. Caroline was the planner. The one in control, even as a vampire, losing control broke her inner harmony.

Klaus was different. He went after all that he wanted. No rules, no give, just take. Had he been that way as a human? She wondered about sometimes. His personality, his everyday life. His hobbies and friends. Had he found love, had he even wanted it? The more she thought about him the deeper the quicksand.

She felt for him, against all odds and wishes. It grew slowly over time with every meeting. Klaus was the boogeyman of Mystic Falls. Wanting to kill her friends and make Elena a blood cow for lack of a better term. And if it were anyone else, she would be against it. Elena had changed, it started in high school and then got worse as a vampire. Elena had done things Caroline desperately wanted her to pay for. Klaus would reap the life out of her soul but damn if Elena didn't deserve it. With a soul was selfish, without she was a hundred times worse. Going as far as attacking her mother then refusing to make a mends. The resentment rotted deep inside of Caroline and added to everything else. So maybe she hated her a lot. Maybe that reckoning meant she chose Klaus and her misery was icing on a very decadent cake.

Before she knew it, she was in the middle of downtown walking with no destination. The lights were on in the streets but there were hardly any people around. Shops were closed except for a coffee shop or two. Caroline kind of liked it this way, semi-deserted and calm.

"Hello Love." His voice traveled from behind her but she'd know it anywhere. It amazed how Klaus appeared when she needed him the most. Not that there was a need more than a fervent desire. Maybe in moments like this, she somehow willed him to her side. That would be a gift, wouldn't it?

She wanted to tell him about Katherine so he wasn't blindsided but in the same breath, she wanted to help her too. Because with Katherine out, Klaus could focus on Elena.

Their eyes met and in the same second, he was there. "Fancy running into you tonight," Klaus smirked. With him here the air was different, she felt different. Not a doll someone had finally wanted to play with but a person. An equal, someone who mattered. I guess in layman's terms, she felt…first.

The smile on Caroline's grew slowly. "Klaus." She said a little breathless. He loved how she said his name. He relished it so much that he looked for every opportunity to surprise her.

It didn't take long to fall back into the pull she felt with him. Any other night she would have left, but she had already broken ritual with Katherine. Something had obviously called her here, with him, why not stay. Finally, there was no plan or pretense. There were things she wanted to know about him and his life.

"Would you say you're an impulsive man, Klaus?" She asked him. "I've been prone to some impulsivity on occasion." He answers honestly not seeing where the question came from.

"Have you ever had had spontaneous sex with someone you happened to run in to?" Caroline blurted out. Sure, she wanted to say something meaningful and deep, but she could feel the heat from his skin and it distracted her thoughts. "No, but I'm not against the idea, provided, you're the one that's offering." He retorted without missing a beat. Caroline laughed. "Uh, I just...you're so impulsive. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to gauge how wild you are." She clarified. Though, she hadn't said no because she didn't want that off the table.

"You had no interest before what changed, Love?" He asked in the same playful tone but there was an edge of suspicion too. It didn't feel like a set up. There was no way she could know he was going to be here, he hadn't planned on it himself. Caroline playfully bit her lip, remembering what he had said before. For her to take a chance. Would it be so bad to be a little honest with him? She had been willing to say no to her friends, she said no to Katherine, she was already half way there. Something inside her pushed her forward into his arms. That was where she wanted to be, wasn't it? If every encounter they had she took one step closer to him they would be that much closer into their future together. So why not.

She could be honest with him, he needed to know that. She could choose him, she could fight for him. Of all the times she chose wrong, tonight she could make the right choice.

Ugh, these days her voice of reason was starting to sound like the devil on her shoulder.

Whispering wicked things in her ear.

"It's a long story." She alluded. "I have nothing but time, Love." Caroline chuckled. When was the last time anyone cared enough to make time for her? Her mother? So why was she holding back on him? It was stupid there was no reason to. Stefan said himself that they were no better than him, they had all done things. Why was Damon okay for Elena but Klaus was off limits?

The thoughts rushed in Caroline's head.

"Of course you do! Out of everyone I know, you're the only one that would make time for me." Klaus could hear something in her voice, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. She was in rare form tonight. If only he could get her to stay in it, forever.

"You're worth it." Caroline took a step closer to him, flirting with much more than him, now. She exhaled the breath she was holding and spoke. "Okay but I need you to hear me out because you're not going to like it. Not even a little bit." She said preparing him. They could both hear him brace himself. So much for the magic of the moment. Klaus nodded for her to continue.

"Of all people, Katherine Pierce came to see me today." She was right, he didn't like. He practically growled. Caroline teased "I told you so. She's desperate. She thought I could help her, I don't know where she got that idea." It was his turn to take a step closer, Caroline didn't move from where she was. "I need to know exactly what she said to you." Klaus said his tone ten degrees colder but she had expected that too.

"What do you think? She somehow got it into her head that I could convince you drop your vendetta against her. She's tired of running and wants it to be over. The running part not her life." Klaus did not like hearing that. He also didn't like that people knew how to get to him and they would use Caroline to do so. The Salvatore's and their rag tag group of bandits weren't a threat they were a game to play when he was bored. Katherine had more resources and motivation. Besides she knew things.

Klaus snorted, "That's not happening. What did you say, sweetheart?"

"Hey, I thought I was Love? Why did I get demoted to sweetheart?" She joked. He shot her a look and continued. "What do you think, I told her no. I did feel bad for her though so I told her I'd help her but she needed a different plan." Caroline shrugged and Klaus smirk returned.

Klaus knew she was telling the truth because he could smell lies. Still, it's something so close to what he's wanted to hear from her that he couldn't trust himself. He watched her, she didn't squirm or look away. All the normal tells she had when she lies. Had she gotten better at it or was she serious?

Looking at her up and down to see, he asked. "Did she hurt you?" Caroline shook her head. "It would be pretty stupid of her she needs me, I'm all she's got."

"I'm not ending my vendetta against her." He asserted in case she dared ask. Caroline smacked Klaus on the arm. "Hey! I didn't ask you to. I went out of my way to make sure she knew that wasn't part of the plan! I'm not in the live bait business anymore." That comment surprised Klaus. His eyebrows raised to question her.

"What?" She asked, a little pouty.

"What brought that on?" He asked.

"I've been reflecting you know, I've lost a lot. I guess I just don't want to add you to the list." It was without conscious thought that their fingers intertwined as soon as their eyes met. The two were no so close the wind had to go around them.

"You're not going to lose me." He promised. Caroline smiled but shook her head. "Are you saying I wouldn't have? That all the scheming and bullcrap wouldn't have gotten old? That you wouldn't have cut your losses." She tested him. If it was getting old for her, it had to be old for him.

"Eh, it was rather amusing to watch you work. You're a terrible liar, it was always easy to see you coming. I could have watched you fail miserably for a thousand more years." He teased making her smack his shoulder again. He chuckled and she followed.

"You suck! I put a lot of effort into those schemes. You know how long it took to decide on one outfit, you think it's easy?" She countered. Klaus pulled her to a nearby bench, sitting her on his lap, a gesture she happily obliged. It was so easy without all the outside noise. When it was just them and they could be themselves.

"I rather like the idea of you getting ready for me. But just so we're clear, I'm not pardoning Katerina." He said seriously, as beautiful as their moment was, he didn't want that to get lost.

"For the hundredth time, I didn't ask you too!" She snapped back.

"Love, I know you and you're already feeling ill placed sympathy for her. You admitting you're going to help her, which I wish you wouldn't, means eventually you will." He tells her

"Because I'm so full of light." She said sarcastically. "Why does everyone assume being good just comes so easy to me, like I'm incapable of being bad! I can be very reckless! I can be downright evil!"

"Mmmhmm" He taunted, playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. He would deal with Katherine later. For now, this moment with Caroline was his and finally giving into what was between them. He wasn't going to let that go for anything. Their connection was strong it was only a matter of time before she gave into him.

"I was going to offer, if we can come up with something that will benefit you as well, will you at least listen to the proposal. Please." She asked and there it was.

"She has nothing I want or can't get for myself." He tells her. Caroline leans into his chest as they sit longways on the bench. His arm around her waist and her arm over his "Yeah I figured." Her voice was a little bummed and it made Klaus want to fix it, compromise. He knew it would happen and that made him more angry at Katherine. Still if she hadn't shown, perhaps this moment with Caroline wouldn't have happened. Instead of giving in at all he changed the subject. Kissing the back of her head.

"You're in a rare mood. I rather enjoy it."

"I think you're the only one that does. I don't know. So much has changed since I became a vampire. The more I try to be the same person the more I realize I'm not. Not really. I think about that and I wonder about you and your life which I know little to nothing about." Caroline pushed, trying to segway into him telling her all his secrets.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." She answered bluntly.

"You're going to have to be more specific." He responded, amused. Though, there was no way he was going to tell her everything, might ruin the mood.

"That is me being specific. I want to know everything from your human days to what cologne you wear. I have questions, so many questions." She confessed and it made Klaus smile. Something happened, he would have to find out what. Perhaps Katerina would have her uses…damn. There it was. He was already conceding.

Klaus humored her. "I don't wear cologne." Caroline gave him a strange look before turning to smell his neck. "But you smell good!"

"I do shower, Caroline." He laughed which made her as well.

"Well obviously but seriously! Okay, well who was your first kiss?" It took Klaus a moment to answer

"I honestly don't remember. It was another life ago."

"What were you like, before you were turned." She probed.

"Simple, human, an artist." He answered keeping it short. Though really, that's all that was needed.

"How vague. You're embarrassed of your human self, aren't you?" She determined.

"Yes, and that is the last time we shall speak of that poor fool. Maybe he rest in peace, long live the king." He had no desire to speak on that half of his life. It was painful.

"Nobody calls you that. So, you shouldn't call you that, it's sad." She teased.

"I should do something about that tongue of yours." He teased, but oh how she wished he would.

"I thought you liked my sharp witt?"

"I thought I did as well." He answered.

For the 100th time, she laughed as she hit him in the arm. He rather enjoyed being the one that made her laugh. The sound was addictive, he wanted to hear it over and over. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was one of her friends but much to Klaus surprise she silenced the call and continued.

"Can I give you some unsolicited advice, Love?" Seeing the look on her face he realized she might need to hear it.

"Please." She welcomed it. All the things she wanted, everything she was feeling…she didn't know what to do with it all.

"If you're unhappy, stop and do what makes you happy. The world around you will adjust accordingly. The things that were always meant to stay, will." He advised and it sounded great. But could it really be that easy?

"I don't even know if I'm ready even though I want it so badly." She answered honestly hoping he would get the message.

Klaus nodded. "Then move slow, but move."

They were already so close, that it made it so easy. Just like he advised Caroline moved slow, pressing her lips to his giving into all of it.

Caroline spent all her life walking down the same road she'd gone down a million times before.

Tonight, she finally let her heart guild her down the path that leads her straight to Klaus.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't instantaneous.

But she was finally home.

* * *

Please Review


	3. What Binds Us

Chapter 3: What Binds Us

Narrators perspective.

* * *

"You just signed my death warrant. Ya know I didn't think you had it in you…apparently I was wrong." Katherine stormed into Caroline's room. The sound of her unamused voice woke Caroline from her deep sleep. It took her a second to realize that last night with Klaus had happened. They happened. Not all the way but a good amount to all the way. It was unofficially official, they were doing this. What…ever this was. Caroline wanted to laugh, to giggle but she wanted to give Katherine due attention too.

"Well, to be fair you did kill me, so..." Caroline looked out her window. The day had begun hours ago and she was still in bed. Granted she didn't get back home till 5:40 am.

Caroline tried to hide the smile on her lips but then allowed herself to smile. She was happy. Why was it so hard to let herself be? All work and no play make this girl a very cranky Caroline.

Katherine remained quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking of something witty to say. "…but I made you better, Caroline! I made you a vampire! Immortal, ageless, strong. You betrayed me!" The elder vamp practically yelled, not at all appreciative. Truth be told she kind of figured that all this would be settled quickly. Caroline would ask and Klaus would just agree. Did he really hate her that much? 'No, he's just an ass.' She thought to herself.

"Do I even want to know how you knew what we talked about?" Caroline accused, getting out of bed to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Oh, we? Is it we now? Yesterday you were in knots, now its we? And don't even think of changing the subject, we had a deal and the first thing you do is tell Klaus. The betrayal is real! That was low, Caroline. It was such a me thing to do. You're supposed to be better than me. You're the good vampire, Care!" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, yelling at the blonde.

Caroline turned over to look at the vampire " He said no before I could even ask. He also doesn't like that helping you but I think he knows that there's not much he can do about it." Caroline answered back going to the bathroom to shower and change. When she came out Katherine looked intrigued.

"Wait so he knows you plan to convince him…and he's okay with it?" Katherine clapped her hands together. "Oh I am GOLD! He's so not gonna kill me not if he wants to keep smooching you! Hahahaha!" Katherine teased happily, Caroline stared at her not believing her reaction.

"Uh no, we are still going to look for a way for your existence to be mutually beneficial. You and I will work on that together. Though I admit a lot happened last night." Caroline said smiling while putting on her black ankle boots.

"Yeah, I know it got weird so I had to leave but I got the jist." Katherine grinned, sitting in the chair on the other side of the room "Did you two sleep together out there on the park bench." She teased.

Caroline laughed "No! Of course not! We made out and we talked. I got to thinking about why I was holding myself back. I thought about Elena and how much I wanted her to pay for what she did to my mom. Not even she got an apology and now it's too late. I'm here trapped in this shitty town playing perfect for everyone else but myself, for what? I've been fighting with it for a while but yesterday really hit me. I was done." Caroline confessed to a clapping Katherine.

"One night alone with Klaus and you're ready to give up everything? Those friends of yours won't like it. But the cold doesn't bother us vampires anyway." She joked. Caroline laughed. Caroline was going to be doing a lot of changing. She would need friends. Katherine happened to be the best Bestie for the job and if they were besties Klaus would have to chill permanently. The power of friendship!

"He can be sweet when he wants to be." There is a softness in her voice. Something that tells Katherine she was replaying the night in her head.

"I've known that man 500 years, you are definitely the only girl that gets that kind of treatment," Katherine remarked.

To that Caroline smiled. "You think?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but uh, quick question. What are you going to do about the neigh-sayers? Maybe Stefan supports you but you know it's not going to be enough if my doppelganger starts a crusade." Katherine warns.

"I thought about a lot in the past few days and I feel like I've come to the best solution possible." Caroline started calmly but Katherine finished her sentence. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"Absolutely not. Things have been quiet lately maybe I can slowly win some over to Team Middle ground, and get them to not like it but respect it, I'd be okay. If it goes south, I'll deal with it then." Caroline decided.

Katherine wasn't malicious, well not to her. She did feel like she wanted a friendship with her, she'd always felt that. They were so familiar with each other. There was no judgment and it was so refreshing to have that.

"Solid. The least they know the more uninterrupted time you have with Klaus." Katherine said. She was quite happy with these developments. So far it looked good for her. Klaus knew she was here but he hadn't come after her. Whether he gave Caroline his word or not, didn't really matter. He wasn't going to upset her went they were just starting to connect.

Klaus Mikaelson

 _Mikaelson Manor_

Patience, in the end, paid off. Caroline came to him of her own free will. The only hitch in the union was Katherine. While she was somehow helping things, that didn't excuse her from his wrath, but he couldn't just kill her now.

He could let her live until she revealed herself to Caroline. Patience had served him before and for now, it was fine. Katerina will surely want her away from Elena and Klaus wanted that too. That group was toxic to her mind. The best part is that he didn't have to do a thing. It was a gift handed to him. All he had to worry about was Caroline's resolve all this but when he took her home last night it felt strong. If the way she kissed him last night was any indication, he didn't have too much to worry about.

Klaus laid back in his chair, feet on the table drinking his scotch. His mind thinking of all the places he could take her, to get her away from this Podunk town. Was Paris too far, he wondered. Possibly, he supposed Hawaii was closer but not really date material. He could take her to New Orleans, a city he loved but well there was a lot of bad mojo there. New York was tempting and far away enough from wandering eyes and super hearing.

Katerina he would have to spare her for now. The two women had an odd friendship. After all, she thought Katherine made her a vampire. He supposed in a small way she did.

{Flashback}

"Katerina, how good of you to show. Come in sit down, let's have a chat." Klaus said casually.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls Klaus? And tell Elijah to let go of me!" Her words irate and hurt.

"Shh, no one's supposed to know I'm here yet. I'm doing a little reconnaissance before going in for the kill. I noticed you stirring up trouble per usual. Must you always have vervain in your system, hm might have to bleed you out." Klaus said casually, a slight hint at torture Katherine didn't appreciate. Still, she played it cool.

"Klaus, I know the Salvatore's better than anyone. I turned them and they are the ones currently guarding my doppelganger. Let me help you, I can prove very useful. Damon is head over heels in love with me and Stefan...Stefan can't-"

Klaus got her off. "Fathom the sight of you without utter regret? I'm aware Katerina. Though I am glad you offered your services because you could be of assistance. See, I don't trust you. Katerina, I don't even like you. But you are in your own right, clever and astute." He insulted her but she didn't give in. There was a silver lining here, somewhere.

Through gritted teeth, Katherine spoke. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to turn one of the Doppelganger's closest friends, with my blood. Being sired to me will afford me a great advantage. Though it must be discrete. Feed one of them my blood and find me a vampire to take the credit for it. No one can know it was me." He told her. Katerina nodded.

"I can do that. Easy!" Her face perked up, relief in her eyes.

"Good, do that and I'll let you live another year." He responded drinking from his scotch.

"A year, that's it? That's all I get?" Katherine asked surprised.

Klaus remained collected. "Katerina it's a year or I kill you where you sit."

"A year it is!"

Klaus handed her a vile of his blood smirking. Katherine took it and sped out of there. A day later, fate stepped up and offered her up a victim. Caroline Forbes.

"Klaus, it's me. One of her friends is in the hospital, car accident. Her name is Caroline Forbes. She's the sheriff's daughter and Elena's best friend. Well one of them, next to the witch." Katherine informed Klaus over the phone.

"She'll do nicely." Klaus approved.

"Thought so. Damon Salvatore offered to give her blood. He's about to go feed her so if you want to get down there and interfere I'll do my part."

"On my way," Klaus said hanging up before Katherine could say any more.

Klaus had arrived before Katherine did. He was standing in the door frame of Caroline's room watching her sleep. She was beautiful, almost too much to be collateral damage but his resolve was strong. It had to be her, he needed to turn her. "Sorry love, nothing personal." He said in a hushed voice.

He walked into the room, closing the blinds and then the door for some privacy. His eyes locked on her sleeping form she called to him in a way he couldn't explain. "It won't be completely to your disadvantage you will be strong and ageless. A beauty such as yours should be saved. Perhaps after I have the doppelganger, we'll get to know each other again. I can be a proper sire to you. The things I could teach you. There will be a whole new world waiting for you when you wake up, Caroline Forbes."

Klaus extended his fangs and bit into his wrist slipping his blood into her mouth. He stayed with her watching her get better before his eyes. The next person to walk in was Damon and Klaus made quick work of him as well, then forced him to leave. He wasn't the type to leave his sirelings abandoned, so he stayed with her as long as he could.

Katherine walked in half an hour later. "You're here? Did you see Damon?"

"Yes, he's been compelled and he's off taking all the credit for being the Hero," Klaus spoke with a bit of sourness but nothing Katherine could detect.

"Did you already turn her?" She asked.

"No, you still need to kill her. We're sticking to the plan. Make sure they know it was you. I'll make myself known later."

"Okay."

"Oh and Katerina? Your year starts now."

{End Flashback}

No now would not be an appropriate time for her to know all that. How she was just a beautiful pawn that became so much more. She won't like it.

"Niklaus, we are ready to convene to discuss the family businesses," Elijah told Klaus.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
